Administrator
The Administrators, or Admins as they are usually called, are originally derived from the Oh My Goddess! manga/anime. These "Gods" are the upper dimensional immortals responsible for the maintenance of the Loops and repairs to Yggdrasil. Nature The Admins' job is to watch over the Loops, making sure nothing disastrous or untoward happens to the Loopers. It is not the Admin's job to explain things to an Anchor, or Looper, and in a great deal of cases they frequently don't, leaving it up to their Anchors to work out their own problems. This is either because the Admin doesn't have the time to interact with the Loopers, or because of their personality, or the Looper's. From the perspective of a pan-dimensional observer, the Admins might simply appear to be nothing more than, for want of a better phrase, office workers. Office workers keeping all of reality from crumbling to pieces, but office workers all the same. However, as the incident involving Zeus's illicit material and the Equestria branch has proven, the Admins are far more powerful than initial appearances suggest, out-measuring many Loopers by several degrees of magnitude. Admins have a tendency to band together into "pantheons". The exact purpose or benefits herein are unknown, but several are known to exist. One of the more infamous would be the Olympian pantheon, who routinely bicker, argue, fight and on several occasions have hinted they're only a few bad incidents away from trying to murder one another. The fact that near all of them are related in one way or another likely isn't a coincidence. Known and Well-Established''' Admins '''Thor: Admin for the Marvel Loops. Thor is just one instance of an Admin having a branch which includes a namesake within their branch. For purposes of identification, Thor has taken to calling himself "The Real Thor". It's unclear whether any of his fellow Admins use this method of address. Sleipnir: The Admin for the MLP Loops. Unlike most Admins, he's friendly with the Loopers of the Loop he runs, and does hang out with them on occasion. Hephaestus: Admin for the Mega Man Loops, among others. He allowed Twilight leeway during a Terminator Fused Loop, allowing Twilight to successfully tell SkyNet of the nature of the Loops, which led to SkyNet becoming the Terminator Loops' Anchor, and creating a new soul in the process. He is also the mentor to Madoka Kaname. Thoth: The Admin from the Yu-Gi-Oh loops, Thoth is the reason that Yu-Gi-Oh characters speak out loud and repeat the meaning of cards again and again. Thoth, while less social than Sleipnir, has been shown to keep in contact with his loopers over issues about their loops. Madoka Kaname: '''An Admin who ascended from Anchor status and destroyed her universe due to the machinations of Kyubey, an MLE. This has made her something of a pariah among the Admins, though one or two have struck up tentative friendships with the young woman. '''Skuld: Chief Debugger for Yggdrasil, she uses her appearance from Ah! My Goddess and tends to pop up in various offices as needed. The Rules for Deciding Admins The rules are fairly simple: #Is he/she/whatever a purely fictional character? #Is he/she/whatever a purely original character? #Is he/she/whatever going to be the primary focus of the loops you write, instead of the Loopers? if the answer to any of these questions is yes, he/she/whatever probably should not be an Admin for the following reasons: #Arguments about power levels and who is stronger are recursive and boring. It was decided to preempt that by saying no fictional gods are on the same playing field as the Admins, thus getting rid of that headache. Only gods from real-world mythologies are permitted, or very specific exceptions such as Madoka. #OCs are not the intent of the Infinite Loops. This is a community '''Fan '''Fiction project, not a community Original Fiction project. This is to prevent things like Mary Sues; at least, boring ones that no one but the creator wants to write for. Pretty much every Looper could qualify for Mary Suedom to a degree. #The Loops are about the antics of our favorite fictional characters stuck in a recursive loop of time, with no end in sight. While the Admin Shenanigans are funny and/or amusing at times, they are not what the Infinite Loops are intended to be about. Use of Admins in your Writing The Admins are a deus ex machina used so that the characters don't need to deal with certain things themselves. They allow us to cut to the entertaining parts of the story, without unnecessary exposition. They give us a place to direct any hand-waving towards, as well as something that us lowly three-dimensional mortals can understand well enough to write. Overall, the best choice is to be scarce with how often you use the Admins in your writing. The best time to use one in a snippet is when it can only simplify things. Using an Admin solely for the sake of using one is definitely not preferred. However, this is just a general guideline. There are plenty of snippets that have nothing but Admin Shenanigans; in fact, that's what that kind of snippet is called. Category:Characters Category:Admin